The Ghost of Suite 613
|release=October 14, 2005 |runtime=22 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} " " is the Halloween-themed episode of Disney Channel's sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, produced and aired as the ninteenth episode of its first season. Synopsis After Zack shows how much he enjoys scaring Cody, London shares with them a secret about a ghost in suite number 613. Zack is anxious to see the ghost, but Cody is scared. Once London says she accidentally left a thousand dollars in the suite, however, everyone, including Maddie and London, rush to the elevator. On their way up, they meet Muriel, who lets them into the suite, and tells them that the ghost's name is Irene, and she was beautiful and rich. She says, in 1942, Irene and her husband checked into the suite, but the next day, her husband left to go fight in World War II, and left Irene for an Italian woman (they opened up a pizza parlor in Naples). When she shattered a mirror in anger, a loose shard hit and killed her. The crew finally arrive in suite 613, where Irene's picture is still up on the wall, as well as a few gargoyle statues and the broken mirror. Maddie finds the purse London left, but the money isn't in it; after this, Mr. Moseby shows up and tells the kids they're making too much noise, and orders them out. After a bit of convincing, he tells them he once encountered her, when he was first a bellhop at the hotel. After this conversation, Zack pops up and scares everyone again, acting as a ghost. Zack, knowing Cody was incredibly scared, bets him five dollars he can't spend the night in suite 613. Carey agrees to it, as long as Maddie and London go, too. During the course of the night, Arwin arrives and detects paranormal activity in the room, while Esteban comes and holds a seance, where he attempts to channel Irene's spirit. During the seance, she takes Maddie for her love of pizza, Cody since he doesn't have his blanket, and London because of her thousand dollars. This freaks Zack out, who tries to escape the room, only to find out that it was a prank, pulled by everyone else in the room. However, Zack and Cody see a real ghost, named Irene, in suite 613. Despite this, the ghost they encounter turns out to be friendly, and returns Cody's blanket. Notes *This episode was never aired in the UK nor Poland because of the themes. *Suite 613 is an allusion to the idea that the numbers 6 and 13 are usually considered unlucky or evil numbers. *When Esteban says "She's here!" in the weird high voice, it's referring to the . In , the little girl says "They're here!" in a high voice, and in , she says "They're back!" in a high voice. Goofs *When Zack, Cody, and the others hear a noise, Cody tries to jump into London's arms but falls to the ground. When Mr. Moseby comes in, Cody is upright, squeezing onto London. Cast External link * * Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:Episodes Category:2005 releases